Sonic the Hedgehog: Story of a Mercenary
by blaster702
Summary: A story for a sonic OC of mine. Main pairings are AmyxOC and SonicxOC pleas READ and REVIEW rated T for swearing and blood
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog story of a mercenary

Blade walked through the crowded streets of the city. The honking horns of cars the pit patter of people's feet. Oh how he hated the city it was always way to noisy his only true sanctuary was when he decided to take a trip on the rooftops. A car screeched by nailing a puddle on the side of the street causing water to splash on Blade. He shook his arms in a futile attempt to get the water off; he already felt the liquid soaking through his gray hoodie and sinking in his fur.

"Thanks a lot asshole!" He screamed after the car as it screeched off.

He turned his head to see a concerned middle aged woman with her hands placed over her child's ears. He snarled at the two.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

The woman turned around and walked off mumbling something to herself. He probably shouldn't have acted like that, but he didn't really care just something about the city ticked him off. You see he was wandering through this hellhole looking for a man who had contacted him for a job. He was practically a mercenary, or that's what he called himself anyways. He threw up his hood over his red hair and continued walking down the street. He turned into the garage where he was supposed to meet this guy. He looked to the right and saw a shady man leaning in the corner waving to him.

Blade walked up to the man. "You the guy I'm supposed to meet?" Blade asked

"Why indeed I am, but let us be formal my name is Milo Burrick. And your name is?"

"Blade, Blade the Wolf. But enough about me what's this job you want me to do?"

"Ah yes straight to the point that's what I like about you mercenaries. As you know I'm having a little bit of trouble with the local GUN."

"And, what do you want me to do about it."

"Well I used to be a former employee of theirs, unfortunately I learned a little too much and they chased me off before I could finish my last uh…project you could call it. I need you to get in their and get back my research files."

"So you want me to break into a million dollar military organization and steal back some research files for your "project" while there is still a pretty big chance I'll never leave alive."

"Precisely"

"Just checking" Blade walked off his sights set on the GUN headquarters.

"Good luck mercenary." Milo said after him.


	2. infiltration

Infiltration

The wind whipped up knocking Blade's hood off his head. He ran around the side of the large compound, careful to avoid the large searchlights scanning the outside of the headquarters. He scanned the corner to check and see if anyone was coming, nobody he pulled out a pair of wire cutters and set to work on the chain link fence. In a matter if minutes he had a small whole cut out just large enough for him to squeeze through. The contacts documents are in the left wing. He ran as fast as he could to the office building, he ducked behind some ammo crates as two guards walked around the corner.

"Man I'm freezing out here how did we get screwed into the night shift?" Blade heard the guard on the left say.

"Humph that's what we get for cracking jokes about the commanders daughter." The other guard replied.

Blade pulled out his handgun ready to fight if he had to. For a while the guards stood there talking Blade was getting impatient when he heard the click of a gun and someone talk.

"Put up your hands." The man commanded holding his gun to the back of blade's head

Blade did as he was told and stood up His hands in the air his pistol glinting from the spotlights light shining on him.

"Two things can happen here, one you drop the gun and we arrest you for a very long time. Or you refuse and I gun you down here and now. So what do you choose?"

Blade looked at the man and smiled. "Neither"

With that he kicked the gun out of the mans hands jumped in the air and punched him in the head knocking him out, before Blade's feet touched the ground his pistol sounded off twice hitting both the guards in the chest. He blew them away before either of them could react. With that the alarm sounded troops poured out of every doorway bullets whizzed passed him hitting the walls he ducked just in time. He kicked in the door to the office building running inside searching for cover.

He ran down the hall checking each door to see if that was the contacts office. He turned the corner there it was the door read Milo Burrick on the outside. He charged inside and practically tore the office apart looking for the suitcase. He ripped a picture of the president off the wall to reveal a combination safe. The window shattered the GUN was still dumping the building with bullets.

"Screw this crap!"

Blade lifted his pistol blowing off the lock and ripped off the door. He grabbed the suitcase and barreled out the door. As soon as he stepped out a bullet flew past his head. He veered around and shot the man three times in the chest and once in the head. Looks like the soldiers had finally entered the building. As he ran passed the dead guard the suitcase under his left arm he grabbed the bullets his fallen enemy had dropped and jumped out the window.

He shot four more guards as he ran through the snow. He thought he had gotten away before his jaw was met by a strong gloved fist throwing him backwards. He looked around trying to find his attacker. Strange… no one appeared to be there when he stood up something hit him in the back sending him on his knees. Every time he moved he would get hit by some seemingly invisible force. He lay in the snow on his hands and knees breathing hard when his attacker walked up to him. Blade looked up to see a black hedgehog standing over him.

He spat out some blood staining a small splotch of snow pink.

"And you are?" Blade asked his unnamed assailant.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and you are stealing from my employer." Shadow pointed an accusing finger at Blade.

"And what are you going to do about it." Shadow punched him across the face.

"Kill you." Shadow said rather coolly.

"Then how about fighting me fairly, no more cheap parlor tricks."

"Fine stand up your going to lose anyway."

"We'll see about that." Blade stood up threw down the suitcase, his gun and got ready.

Blade made the first move moving his fists at a blinding speed striking at Shadows face. Each one of his punches was returned with a block. Shadow did the same and Blade blocked the same way. When Shadow went for another punch Blade lazily pushed it away and countered with several elbows, he sweep kicked knocking Shadow on his back. He continued to stomp on Shadows stomach. Shadow grabbed his foot pushed him off and punched Blade in the stomach. Blade responded with several quick strikes to the face and a large uppercut.

Shadow kicked Blade in the stomach hurling him several feet as he flew through the air.

"I grow tired of this." Shadow said as he pulled out a small emerald.

Blade reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black object.

"Chaos con-''

Blade got to him before he could finish jabbing him with the small black item. Shadow let out a scream as the electricity shot through his body. He fell in the snow passed out from the sudden shock. Blade stood there for a minute.

"This guy was certainly a handful; I suppose it wasn't too bad it kept me from getting too bored." Blade mumbled to himself as he gathered his things.

"One thing for sure the pay better be damn good."

He walked off heading back for the city. It was time to go home.


	3. Shiloh

Shiloh sat in the hospital bed rolling back and forth in the dark doing her best to try and get to sleep. After an hour of laying there staring at the ceiling she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV that sat on a small dresser across the room. She sat and channel surfed for awhile before discovering that nothing was on at two in the morning and settled on a late anime marathon that was showing. She sat there watching the characters on the TV run and fight with larger than life swords a bright flash of colors lighting the room every time the two opponents clashed. The one thing that the feline had learned from her anime fetish was how to speak Japanese rather fluidly. She sat there her eyes constantly wandering to the door each time she thought she heard something. He was supposed to visit today he usually always made good on his visiting hours whenever he didn't visit was usually because he was laid up in the room across from hers. She sighed it seemed like he wasn't going to show up at all. Shiloh reluctantly turned off the TV and laid her head down on the soft pillow brushing her silver hair out of the way of her eyes. She was about to pass out when she heard the lock on the window click and the sound of it sliding open. Shiloh sat up instantly her heart lifted by the sight of her canine brother sneak inside. Shiloh sat up instantly.

"I began to think you weren't going to show up Blade." She told the hooded figure as he took a seat next to her.

"You know me sis always have to show up at the last moment." Blade said back

Shiloh flipped the switch to turn on the lights she looked at him for a minute before noticing the brown paper bag he held in his hand.

"What's that in your hand?" Shiloh asked her brother.

"Just a little gift I got yah for showing up so late." He handed her the bag.

The bottom was warm to the touch; she smiled at the thought of what was on the inside. She pulled apart the top and looked inside she couldn't help but laugh as she pulled out the chicken sandwich and curly fries.

"I know how much you hate the hospital food so I figured I'd bring you something you like. You have no Idea how hard it is to find a fast food place that's open at two in the morning."

Shiloh snatched a quick mouthful of the chicken sandwich and smiled as her taste buds jumped with glee. Blade sat and watched as his sister finished off the meal. It reminded him of how hungry he was. A small splotch of mayonnaise landed on Shiloh's lip staining her blonde fur white. She used her finger to clean it off.

"Thanks for that little bro. Don't you want to take your hood off?" Shiloh asked

"Uh no… I'm uh kind of cold." He replied pulling down on his hood to hide his face.

"I can tell when you're lying Blade. What are you hiding?"

Shiloh reached over ripping off his hood, it revealed a group of bruises his eye was black and he had a swollen lip. She gasped at the beaten face of her brother.

"You've been fighting again, how many times I have told you not to do stuff like that for money." She grabbed his face and examined the bruises.

"I'm not a little kid anymore I can handle myself." Blade retorted while pushing her hand away.

"I don't care how old you are or what you want to buy being a mercenary isn't the answer."

"Damn it quit babying me I'm not your son and I'm doing this for you!"

"W…what do you mean doing this for me?" She recoiled at the sudden change of tone in her sibling's voice.

"I'm working up enough money to get you the medicine you need to get you out of this room."

She looked away; she didn't know what to say. So Blade spoke instead.

"Listen I'm sorry I just don't want to see you cooped up in the hospital for the rest of your life." Blade put a hand on her shoulder.

What he said gained no response. For a longest time Shiloh sat there. When he heard Shiloh mumbles something followed by a raspy breath.

"The nurse is going to take me out to the park next week. I want you to come along." She looked up and smiled.

He recoiled from the sudden change of topic.

"Uh sure I'll be there. I better get going, you need some sleep." He stood up and moved toward the window.

Before he climbed outside he heard Shiloh say something.

"Be careful brother and thank you."

He smiled and leaped out the window.

Blade's alarm clock was screeching in his ear. He lazily moved his hand motioning for the off switch. The incessant screeching ceased when he finally found the button. He leaned up out of bed yawning and stretching at the same time. He went into his bathroom and turned on the shower he undressed and hopped in. The sudden change in temperature woke him up a little bit. He lathered his hair with shampoo and rinsed. He turned off the shower and stepped outside shacking himself dry. He walked to the closet put on a white tank top he thought the red hoodie suited him today. He grabbed the suitcase and walked out of his house. When he turned the corner there was a surprise waiting for him. He smiled as he walked around the familiar sight of his motorcycle sitting in the alley. He walked over to it a yellow piece of paper sat on the seat it read. Hey Blade got your bike fixed told you I'd have it done by Friday. The paper was signed Doc

"Ah Doc I knew you'd come through you always do." He said out loud as he climbed on to the motorcycle and sped off. Heading for downtown;

He no longer had to deal with cars splashing water on him. Or nosey bystanders for that matter as he just sped passed them. He stopped at a busy street parked his bike and walked over to the payphone on the side of the street. He looked around aimlessly trying to spot his contact for about ten minutes. When the payphone rang, Blade looked around for a second the silver suitcase still in his hand. He hesitantly picked up the phone.

"H…hello" Blade talked into the phone

"Ah Blade I was wondering when you would show, I regret not being able to meet you in person but seeing as your being followed I really didn't have a choice." The voice on the other line told him.

"Milo what do you mean I'm being followed? I didn't see any cars on my way over here."

"Jees I thought you were smarter than that."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Look up einstein."

Blade did, using his free hand to shade his face from the sun. He noticed a familiar bat flying in circles far above his head.

"So Rouge is the one that's been following me this whole time?" He said more to himself than to Milo.

"Precisely now if you don't mind getting rid of her we'll get you started on the second part of your mission." Milo got ready to hang up.

"Whoa hang on second part of my mission? I was hired to get you a suitcase nothing more." Blade said an angry tone in his voice.

"Fine what do you want?" Milo said putting the phone back to his ear.

"I want fifty five thousand." Blade demanded

"Deal, now hurry up and get rid of that chick."

The line went dead on the other side. Blade hung up the phone and hopped back onto his bike. He drove around the block and took a right turn into an alley. He stepped off the bike and walked forward.

"Mister L I'm here." Blade figured using Milo's real name wasn't a good idea and tossed his arms up in fake anger hoping to attract Rouge. He heard her land behind him. He sneakily pulled his pistol out of his pocket and inserted the tazzer attachment into the barrel.

"Okay Blade hand over the suitcase." Rouge said her arms crossed as she walked up behind him.

"Nah" Blade responded while quickly whipping around and firing the tazzer into her chest.

She convulsed a couple times as the electricity jumped around her body before she collapsed to the ground. Blade smiled as he walked over to her unconscious body and handcuffed her to pipe a few feet away. He flipped through the small mission briefing pamphlet she had in her pocket. He walked over and started smiling as he read through the pamphlet. Rouge looked at him without actually seeing him; she was still dizzy from the shock.

"So Rouge you were sent here to spy on me and locate the blueprints for project Wunderwaffe. I guess you know that means wonder weapon in German. And to eliminate codename Wolf." He looked at her with a sly grin.

"Wonder who that could be?" He said as he closed the pamphlet and threw it at her feet.

He walked over to her and bent down and got right in her face.

"Tell your commander he's screwing with the wrong guy. And that I'll kill him and his whole organization if he comes near my family." He grabbed her communicator threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

Rouge had finally come to her senses and was staring at him with a penetrating gaze as he sped off down the rode.

"Jerk could have at least left me the key." Rouge said to herself as she rubbed the side of her pounding head.


End file.
